To Save Again
by s8trgrlhinata
Summary: (Sequel to 'To Trust Again') Zatanna enlists Nightwing's help stopping what she thinks is a monster rampaging her town. When once again, Nightwing's rogue gallery appears, working under new management, just who is this ne villain? and what exactly does he have in store for Nightwing?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Young Justice, if I did the series wouldn't have ended the way it did. anyway, my story 'Under the Red Hood is going under a hiatus as I've developed a case of the dreaded Writer's block when it comes to that one. However the plot bunny has bitten hard for this one Its an unofficial sequel to 'To Trust again'**

* * *

"Dick, you know the kind of villains I face, are you sure about this?" asked Zatanna warily, unlike her friends who fought psychos in masks, thieves and assassins on a regular basis. Zatanna and her father before her, had faced more supernaturally inclined villains like Klarion, Myxplyx, among others.

And while she had full confidence in her boyfriend's abilities as a fighter, and brilliant strategist, she didn't want him to get eaten by the monster of the week she was facing this time around. The bodies of young men with black hair, were being found with most if not all of their skin ripped off. Normally, Zatanna would've chalked it up to a serial killer, but then she found in her father's books information about a monster that ate the skins off of humans.

Preferably males, and she wasn't too sure about inviting the team along...especially Dick, Tim, Jaime,Mal and Connor, she was just glad Connor was on a mission with M'gann, Wally, and Gar in Markovia, Tim was with Batman, and Jaime, was with Bart and Cassie at a concert, while Mal was on a date with Karen.

Dick however had been present and reading her case files behind her back, when he'd asked to tag along.

"Relax Zee, remember who I deal with on a daily basis?" he asked with a cocky grin, Zatanna bit her lip and looked down at the ground. She wanted him to come, but it was way too dangerous, he gently lifted her head up and smiled down at the magician.

"Zee, I'll be ok I promise, besides if this thing goes after guys with black hair, then you're going to need someone to act as bait.." he replied, making Zatanna's eyes widen.

"Bait!?" she yelled, making Dick shrink back and chuckle nervously, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ok, maybe bait wasn't the right word to use." said Dick sheepishly, he knew Zatanna was concerned about him. But he'd been a sidekick/hero long enough to be able to handle dangerous situations, and ok a monster that ate the skin off of its victims? was a...challenge but he figured he could do it.

"Dick, you just got done healing from your ordeal with Lady Vic, do you want another scratch on your body?" she asked in exhasperation, Dick quirked an eyebrow pensively.

"You know, I've always wondered how I'd look like with a scar on my..." he stopped when Zatanna gave him a death glare.

"I was joking," he replied, making Zatanna shake her head, Dick gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Seriously though Zee, what happpened with Lady Vic was bad...very bad, but Zee I've been stuck here with no missions...bored, and there isn't very much action in Bludhaven...and that's saying something considering how bad it is. I want to help you on this one mission, just this one mission and then I promise I'll stick to robbers and criminally insane psychos." he replied holding his hands up, Zatanna sighed and rubbed her temples, before looking up at him.

"You swear that you'll be ok, and that you won't get caught?" she asked, Dick smiled and kissed her lips.

"I swear," he replied, making Zatanna go.

"Ok, fine, you can help." she replied, making Nightwing smile. While he had admittedly told the truth about being bored, he was also using this as a way to help Zee out, as she always looked so stressed whenever she dealt with a villain. At least the others had someone there to help them, even Bart always made sure to help Jaime out with El Paso's criminals...Zatanna had no one...

"So, care to explain?" he asked, looking at the case files and books before them on the table.

"Researching the monster and trying to see if theres a way to catch it...so far nothing." she replied, closing the folder.

She'd been searching for some way to find it and lure it out, without having to resort to bait. But her search had turned up nothing, she needed Dick...and she wished she didn't, she'd almost lost Dick thanks to Lady Vic...she didn't want to lose him for real this time, because she'd used him.

"Don't worry Zee, it'll be ok." he replied comfortingly...

* * *

The small town of Sunnyvale was a nice, quiet town, if you didn't count the monsters, and other supernatural disasters that plagued it.

Dick walked through the empty streets in his normal civilian clothes, admittedly it was pretty nice to just take a walk like any normal guy his age. He just wished Zatanna could join up with him instead of tailing him from the shadows, he sighed and rubbed his side. His back ached alot from what happened to Lady Vic, and felt sore most of the time...he wondered if maybe that was why Kaldur didn't give him missions.

"You ok?" came Zatanna's voice from the tiny hearing device disguised as earbuds.

"Yeah, just my side flaring up, I'll be ok." he replied with a small smile, he could tell Zee was extremely worried, but she had no need to be...really...he was just fine...

He stopped when he heard a rustling sound nearbye, his blue eyes scanned the perimeter, searching for whatever it was. He was standing in a park, underneath the orange glow of the street lamps, trying to find...something in the darkness.

"Zee, I think I might have something" he whispered, when he heard a rustling sound again...

"_flesruoy wohs!"_ exclaimed Zatanna popping out from behind a park bench, a wooden stake at the ready...to Dick's slight humor.

"What?" she asked, when she noticed his stifled laughter.

"A stake? really?" he asked, Zatanna pouted as she appeared by his side, holding the stake tightly.

"Hey, do I question the toys you guys carry around? no? exactly, besides when it comes to supernatural monsters, stake to the heart usually gets rid of them." she explained, when the rustling got louder...and louder...and louder

Brutale chuckled as he appeared out of the shadows, much to their confusion...

"I knew that little trick would work." he replied, with a cruel smirk.

"See Nightwing, our new master wants a word with you...I could've scoped you out the normal way, but then I wouldn't have had so much fun getting my anger out." he replied, the two heros narrowed their eyes as they got into fighting stances.

"You monster!" yelled Zatanna, glaring daggers at him.

"These are innocent people you're killing!" she exclaimed, making Brutale laugh,

"Innocent? there is no such thing, I was told to scope you out so you could meet up with the boss, I was never told how to do it though. I was though, still very angry with you Nightwing for what you'd done to my old boss and Lady Vic. So, I took my anger out on those guys, but I also picked this particular town because of your girlfriend there, I knew she'd think it was some monster or something... and I knew she'd ask you for help." he explained, when more of Blockbuster's old gang appeared out of the shadows.

"Now, how're we going to go about this, the easy way...or the hard way?" he asked menacingly.


	2. Chapter 2

I** don't own Young Justice, nor Nightwing's rogue gallery, **

**EDIT:Do you guys not like this story?, I know I'm proably going to come off as whiny, but I like getting reviews, as it makes me feel like **

**People like it and I should continue it. But if I barely get any reviews, I think that people don't like it and end up abandoning it. So, tell me, what can I do to get more reviews?**

* * *

The duo fought long and hard against the gang, Dick fighting Shrike and Brutale, while Zatanna was fighting the double dare twins. Unaware a man in the shadows was watching, his gaze fixed on Dick, his blue eyes took in every last little detail about the young vigilante...

'Guess you did become somebody squirt,' he thought with a small smile, as he watched Dick fighting. He looked over at Zatanna, and smirked before turning back to Dick.

'You've got quite the girl there kiddo, shes' got spunk I'll give her that much.' he thought, watching as Dick kicked Brutale into a tree, while simultaneously dodging a shuriken thrown by Shrike. His smile widened, his little Dickie had grown up so fast...

* * *

Zatanna dodged the acrobatic kicks and flips of the two dastardly acrobats, she sighed and took a deep breath standing perfectly still to better concentrate.

"_evah eht dnuorg wallos meht pu ot reiht skcen"_ she muttered, under her breath

Aww, you getting tired Zatanna?"

"Whats the matt-AAAAHHHHH!" one of them was interrupted, as the earth beneath her swallowed her up to her neck. The other growled and ran at Zatanna, who smirked and stood there chalantly.

"_reh oot"_ she said, as the second was swallowed up to her neck, Zatanna dodged another of Shrike's shuriken. Dick punched the villain in the face, sending him flying to the street lamp. Making the man in the shadows lift an eyebrow up curiously.

'So it is true what they say about you, you're berserk button is your team...especially your little girlfriend there...interesting.' he thought as he pulled on his mask and lunged forward.

Brutale looked back at the dark figure joining his side, he growled at the sight of Talon. He wished his master hadn't asked the Court of Owls if he could borrow their little errand boy, the kid reminded him too much of Nightwing.

"Brutale, get the girl." he ordered.

"And what makes you think I'm takin' orders from you bird boy?" he asked, glaring at Talon, who grabbed the older assassin by the front of his costume and uttered.

"Because if you don't then the plan will fail and you can explain to the master, what went wrong." he threatned. Brutale pulled away from him and muttered a few unpleasant words about Talon, as he lunge at Zatanna.

"Zee!" yelled Dick when Talon stepped infront of him.

"Who are you? who do you work for?" he asked, getting to a fighting stance. Talon just stood there, staring at Dick before chuckling, he laughed as he dodged Dick's punches and kicks, before punching Dick in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree.

Zatanna's eyes widened as Talon advanced towards Dick...no...she was not going to lse him again. She screamed as Brutale jabbed a syringe into her neck, before injecting her with a liquid that knocked her out...she groaned, and fell to the ground, letting the darkness watch over her.

"Ok, get us out Talon!" yelled Margot glaring at the black clad figure. Talon rolled his eyes and went over to them, he knelt down and knocked each of the twins out. The less he heard them talk the better, their voices grated on his nerves.

"So what now birdboy?" asked Brutale, taking out his sword as he walked over to Nightwing.

"Hold it, Brutale the boss said he wants Nightwing alive." he replied, glaring daggers at Brutale as he stepped infront of Dick. Dick looked up, and noticed this, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously before standing up slowly, pain radiated from his back.

Talon went over to Dick, who noticed Talon's eyes were a very familiar shade of blue...a shade he hadn't seen in a long time...but...no...

Talon reached to knock Dick out, when an arrow zoomed in past his face. He looked to the right to see Artemis, ready to shoot another arrow at him.

Artemis had returned to the watchtower, when she'd noticed the books and case files, meaning Zatanna was on a case. She'd gone to Sunnyvale to help her...and she was glad she did... any second later and either Dick or Zatanna would've gotten kidnapped...again.

"Lets go Brutale," ordered Talon, earning him a look from Brutale.

"What the fuck!" he yelled, Talon glared at him, why he had to work with this peon he didn't know. But got damn he hated him, he looked over at Artemis.

"Can you knock him out please?" he asked, his patience was growing rather thin, Artemis wrinkled her nose wondering if this guy was joking or not. She aimed an arrow at Brutale and trapped him in foam, covering his mouth. Talon smiled at Artemis greatful he didn't have to hear their incessant chatter.

"Thanks." he replied, once again reaching for Dick, before Artemis shot another arrow at him again.

"Leave them alone you dark knight wannabe," she replied as she ran at him and aimed a kick right at his face, hedodged and grabbed her leg, tossing her aside like a ragdoll. Artemis landed on her feet and shot a few more arrows at him which he dodged.

"Artemis...Z-Zatt-Z" whispered Dick, disorientated.

"Easy Dickie, you might have a concussion...sorry about that by the way." said Talon, Artemis lifted an eyebrow.

"You know him? how?" she asked, helping Dick by having him lean on her shoulders.

"I'm not telling you blondie, but I will tell you that my boss wants to have a chat with Nightwing tommorrow in Bludhaven at midnight...he wants Nightwing to come alone." he replied, Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"And if he doesn't?" she asked, Talon backed up, and stopped by Zatanna's body. He took out his katana and pointed it at the magician's neck. Artemis quickly took out her crossbow and aimed it at him.

"Don't you dare!" she yelled, glaring daggers at him. Talon smirked, maybe Dick wasn't the only one who had issues with his teammates being hurt.

"Relax, I wouldn't harm a hair on her precious little head, be lucky I came along though. Brutale had no intentions of giving Dickie, the message, if it weren't for me he'd be dead. So this is how its' going to go...I'm not going to kidnap the witch, or Dick. But, if he doesn't show up, I have no qualms about letting my associates deal with her, you, and those other team mates of yours." he explained before chuckling.

"And Brutale here really, really, wants to have a rematch with your little boyfriend."

Artemis glowered at him, Dick stood up and took a few steps forward. His blue eyes, staring at Talon intently.

"I'll be there Talon." said Dick, he was not letting his team get hurt for his sake. Talon put away his Katana, he admired Dick's loyalty, it was arguably one of his favorite things about him...he just wished it didn't lead him into trouble. And with that Talon disappeared with his team into the night, thanks to his smoke bomb.

"Dick are you-"

"I'm fine, thanks." he replied, smiling at his psuedo big sister before rushing to Zatanna's side. While Artemis called for back up on her communicator.

Zatanna flipped herself over, and got on her hands and knees, before throwing up. Dick quickly pulled her hair back, wondering what Brutale injected her with. He wondered who this 'Master was, and what he wanted, not to mention Talon...

* * *

"So, tell me, why Nightwing nor Zatanna are in my grasp?" asked Saiko looking at his five minions, he sent them on one mission. One...

And they couldn't even do that right, Shrike and the double dare twins immediately pointed to Brutale and Talon.

"Birdboy here is the one who said to leave them there." said Brutale pointing to Talon, who glared at the others. God how they disgusted him. Saiko stepped before Talon curiously.

"Talon? thats strange, the Court of Owls said you'd be able to get things done." said Saiko, when Talon immediately stood up straight, facing forward.

"They're right sir, I did leave Nightwing and Zatanna, however you instructed us to either tell him to meet you in Bludhaven, or bring him and the witch here. I merely followed the first order, besides, this way you'll be able to meet with Nightwing yourself with no interferance." he explained, Saiko nodded and patted Talon's shoulder.

"Excellent Talon, what the court said is true, you're indeed a good asset to my plan." he complimented, Talen smirked at Brutale, who clenched his hands tightly into fists. God he hated that kid...still he had blackmail on him, he'd heard what the archer said to him...somehow Talon knew Nightwing.

The older assassin would keep this information to himself, until the time came when he could properly use it to his advantage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Nightwing's Rogue Gallery, Talon nor the Court of Owls**

* * *

"Ow...ow...ok ow." said Dick as he was being patched up by Karen in the infirmary. His back was killing him, but that was minimal compared to his worry for looked up as Dr. Fate and Batman walked in, worry etched all over Bruce's face.

"How is she?" he asked, he hoped she was alright, he didn't think he could bear it if something happened to her...especially since he'd almost lost her a few months agao.

"She's fine, Dr. Palmer says it was anesthesia, it only put her to sleep." replied Dr. Fate, Dick let out a sigh of relief.

"For how long?" he asked, wanting to be sure it wasn't permanent.

"She should wake up in 24 hours, although she'll be abit disorientated." said Batman, Dick sighed once again. He was greatful she was going to be ok and that there would be no permanent damage...hopefully.

"Some of the scars on your back reopened, and you have a large bruise." said Karen once she was done patching him up, it amazed her how many times she had to fix him up. Bruce narrowed his eyes and looked at Dr. Fate, who immediately cleared his throat.

"Bumblebee, I believe Batman wants some time alone with Nightwing." said Dr. Fate, Bumblebee nodded and followed the older hero out.

"Dick what were you thinking, you could've gotten killed." chastised Bruce, he was glad his son was fine. When he heard his son was in the hospital again, he ran as fast as he could to the hospital. He remembered the sight of his son on the hospital bed...those weeks of not knowing whether Dick would live or die... It broke his heart to see him that way...

"Bruce I'm fine." said Dick smiling up at Bruce he knew that ever since the incident with Lady Vic his mentor had been overprotective of him, Babs, Jason, and Tim. But really he didn't need to be, he was fine...really.

"Clearly you are not fine Richard, I can and will decomission you again to keep you safe." said Bruce, making Dick wince, his adoptive father only ever used his full name when he was in really big trouble.

"Bruce, I'm in one piece, I'll be more careful look, Zee and I were expecting something else to show up, not Brutale or any of the others." he replied, he didn't appreciate being treated like he was thirteen years old again. Honestly, wasn't the entire reason Bruce told him to become Nightwing was to get him to become his own hero?

" Yes I can see from your back how fine you are." said Bruce sarcastically, Dick's eyes widened...did he just go there?

" Bruce, you know as well as I do that Lady Vic was going to kill them if I didn't let her, just as Talon will kill the others if I don't meet up with him...and I don't ever want to see anyone die infront of me again." said Dick, clenching his hands tightly into fists.

Bruce lifted an eyebrow curiously, so thats what this was about.

"Dick, it's not your responsibility to take care of everyone, you're just as important as everyone else." said Bruce sitting down by his son's bedside.

" Bruce I killed my parents, I suggested to Mr. Haly to take us to Gotham...I didn't get there to save Jason in time...I used Kaldur and Artemis...I almost got them and Wally killed...I betrayed my team's trust...I almost lost my team three times, and the third was because it was one of my villains trying to get to me...face it Bruce, I'm just a lightning rod for pain and suffering." said Dick solemnly.

* * *

"The mission was a success?"

Talon bowed before the leader of the Cout of Owls, a former Talon herself who'd killed the original leader and taken his place.

"Yes, they truly believe we are on their side milady." awnsered Talon, who held a great respect for the Grand High Owl. not only for what she'd done...but also because they also had the same mission, and priority Dick Grayson.

"My grandson suspects nothing?" she asked, Talon shook his head making the woman smirk beneath her mask. Her grandson, Dick Grayson had eluded the Court thanks to Batman...but all she needed was to break him his spirit...and once that was done...he would join her.

No matter what she had to do, no matter who she had to kill, her grandson would join her...after all, she had orchestrated every last little thing, from his parent's deaths at the hands of Zucco, to The Light's partnership with the Reach just to break him...and she had a feeling it was working.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Nightwing's Rogue gallery nor the Court of Owls, technically I don't even own Dick's grandma since she was based on a Talon from the comics.**

* * *

Bruce gently placed a hand on his eldest son's shoulder...he had no idea that his son felt that way. He gently placed a hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Dick, you're not a bad person, you're a good person who bad things happen to...you possess something that I don't." said Bruce, Dick looked up at him criously. He had something Bruce didn't? but Bruce had...well everything, (exept for parents) then again he didn't have those either.

"Compassion, let's face it Dick I am not the kind of person to play the 'good cop' but you are, you see the good in everyone and give people the benefit of the doubt, you can form alliances so easily as well as gain people's trust. Because of your compassion." said Bruce with a small smile, Dick smiled back at him.

Bruce sighed and stood up.

"I'm not going to stop you am I?" he asked, Dick shook his head, Bruce could see the determination in his face.

"Nope." he replied, making Bruce sigh and wonder why he was even letting Dick go through with this.

"As long as you take someone with you..." he sighed, wondering why he was even considering letting Dick go. It was dangerous, and who knew what this villain wanted. He'd met a few of Dick's villains...in fact Roland Desmond had once been his collegue...before he'd gone insane that is.

Dick's villains made his rogue gallery look sane...and that was saying something.

"Don't worry I'm taking Roy and Wally with me just in case, I'll be fine I promise." said Dick reassuringly. His smile ever present on his face, still he was worried as well. After all, he'd thought this whole worrying for their lives was over. He inwardly sighed and wondered just when everything had gotten so complicated.

"Dick, you know as well as I do that I've never doubted your judgement, when you wanted to be Robin, I allowed you to do so because I knew you could handle it. When you wanted to meet Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Speedy I allowed you to do so, because I knew they'd be the best friends you could have...time and again I have stood by your decisions, and never once have I questioned them. But if something happens...if you have even one more scratch on your body...one more broken bone...one more scare like tonight or like the one two months ago. There will be no more Nightwing...understand?" he asked, Dick opened his mouth to argue, when Bruce narrowed his eyes underneath the mask.

Dick sighed, knowing Bruce was serious about this, and that agreeing to his terms would be the only way he'd let Dick go.

"Alright Bruce." said Dick. He was surprised by Bruce hugging him, as best as he could without hurting him. He knew that Dick would go no matter what, but at least this way he knew Dick would be safe. He'd lost one son to the evils mankind had to offer. He didn't want to lose another...the two parted when Tim ran in out of breath...Dick smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Tim." he greeted when Tim ran over and hugged his older brother, the tears he'd been holding in spilling over.

"I thought I lost you for real this time." cried Tim as he clung to Dick. He'd heard Dick and Zatanna were in the hospital after yet another ambush...he'd been so afraid, the adrenaline in his blood sky rocketed as he ran. He'd imagined his brother on the bed, in an even worse situation than the one he'd been in months prior.

"It's ok Timmy, I'm ok...I'm here...I'm here" he whispered, hugging Tim as the younger boy cried onto his shoulder.

"I should've gone with you guys!, I'd have kept you and Zee safe and dealt with...with...oh God Dick, I..I.." he replied through broken sobs, Dick softly ran his hand through Tim's hair.

"Easy Tim, you couldn't have had a way of knowing what would happen, Zee and I were caught off guard. It happens sometimes in this line of work." he replid, Tim sighed and wiped away his tears still hugging Dick, not wanting to let go of his brother anytime soon.

Batman walked out the door deciding to give them some time alone. When he saw Wally and Roy rush over, their faces pale and full of worry.

"Are they ok?" they asked simultaneously.

"They're fine, Zatanna was given a sedative that would keep her asleep for 24 hours, she is currently resting Dick...well, some of his scars reopened and he has a large bruise on his back. Other than that nothing too life threatning." explained Batman, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Nothing Life threatning? Bruce, these scumbags want his blood and they'll do anything to get it! Do you know what I saw in Lady Vic's illusion? I saw my baby girl's dead body...and it broke my heart. I'm glad that was a fucking illusion, but this is not! Your son's life is in danger and you don't even give a shit!" yelled Roy, he knew it wasn't fair to blame Bruce...but he was angry.

Twice now he'd thought his little brother was going to die...and Roy could do nothing about it. Why hadn't Zatanna come to him instead of Dick? and if Dick had insisted he go with her...which he assumed was probably the case. Why hadn't they gotten him?

"Dude." said Wally, placing a hand on Roy's shoulder. The Archer immediately turned to the speedster and glared at him.

"How can you be calm when your best friend is being hunted down like some animal? When Zatanna is in the next room with a drug in her bloodstream thats forcing her to sleep?!" yelled Roy, he was angry...extremely angry...Wally looked down at the ground. That anger that Roy had, was the same way Wally had felt when Mt. Justice had been destroyed by Artemis and Kaldur...Roy wasn't really angry. He was just worried...very worried.

"Because Roy, Dick's fine, and so is Zatanna. Their safe and in good hands thanks to Artemis arriving before anything bad could happen, we shouldn't blame anyone but Dick's villains." said Wally, Roy sighed and looked up at Batman wondering when Wally matured.

He sighed, and turned away.

"Ok, fine...I'm sorry Bruce." he replied grudgingly. Bruce nodded, he knew where Roy was coming from, he wasn't bothered by the archer's anger.

"Listen, Dick is going to that meeting tommorrow at midnight, I want you to go with him and keep him safe but make sure you're not spotted." ordered the dark knight. The two red-headed heros nodded in determination when they heard a window crash in Dick's room followed by Tim yelling.

"Jason!"

The three ran into the room to find Jason recieving a lecture from Tim about respecting public property...Jason was mostly ignoring him and ruffling the boy's hair.

"Dick."

"Jason." said Dick with a small smile. Jason narrowed his eyes and poked Dick's forehead.

"That's for scaring me again you ass! what in-"

Bruce immediately covered Tim's ears as Jason's verbal onslaught continued. Dick just sat there, trying to focus on something else other than Jason, when he noticed Wally and Roy at the doorway...he had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

* * *

The Grand High Owl sat on her throne...the sound of hooting owls filled the room, as she stared up at the Flying Graysons portrait hanging on the wall directly next to her throne.

Her blue eyes gazed at the picture, her daughter's dark hair pulled back, smiling wide in joy...she'd never seen her daughter smile like that...Mary never smiled that way around her...never. She sipped her wine glass as she stared at her daughter's face.

Love was weakness...her father beat that lesson into her fairly well, She'd come from a long line of Talons. And she was to prepare her daughter...beat the love, kindness, and compassion out of her just as her father had done to her.

But Mary was like her in so many ways, rebelliousness being one of those ways...and she ran off with John Grayson...married him...and had him...Dick Grayson...her grandson...

She closed her eyes and remembered the fight she had with Mary the night before she died.

"_ What in the hell were you thinking offering my son to the Court of Owls!" yelled Mary, her blue eyes glaring down at her mother. Gail just sat there calmly drinking her tea._

_"Honestly dear you're taking this much too personally, you know as well as I do that the mantle of Talon has been passed down through our family for generations. Passed down from mother to daughter, and father to son...and just because you rejected the role of Talon doesn't mean Dick has to." said Gail, Mary slapped the cup out of her mother's hands making it crash into the wall._

_Gail lifted an eyebrow curiously as Mary slammed her hands down on the desk and leaned in, fury in her eyes._

_" Perhaps you've forgotten mother, Dick is my son. I carried him for nine months, I gave birth to him, I am the one who decides what is right and what is wrong for my son. And the Court is not right!" she yelled glaring down at her mother._

_" My son deserves to be loved, to be with people who want whats best for him, not to be abused and have his life toyed with like he's some puppet. And if you loved him...if you loved me...if you had any shred of love in your heart for me, you'd leave my family alone." said Mary, tears in her eyes. _

_She'd run away to get away from her mother...and she didn't want Dick dragged into this...this fight was between her and her mother. She gasped as her mother grabbed her by her throat and squeezed._

_"Oh Mary, I thought for certain I saw some ruthlessness in you...my mistake...Love is weakness, I failed to beat that message into you. So I'll just get you, John and the others out of the way...you're useless to me." she replied coldy._

_"Why?" was all Mary could ask as tears fell down her cheeks._

_"Because I know whats best for Dick...and I will see to it that he lives up to his destiny...with or without you." said Gail before tossing her daughter out of her trailer and slamming the door behind her._

"I really did love you my little wing...but Love is weakness...and to show love is to show you're weak...and I'm not weak...I will break your son...I will crush his spirit so that he'll never leave me like you did." she whispered.

Looking at the door as Talon appeared.

"He's alone...the others have gone." said Talon, Gail nodded and stood up...it was time for the grand owl to pay her grandson a visit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Nightwing's rogue gallery or the court of owls...although I did base Dick's grandma on a certain villainess, and if you can guess who I'll write you a story, just not slash since I'm incapable of writing those.**

* * *

In the dead of night, Gail made her way across the rooftops of Bludhaven. Years of working in the shadows, and training in the art of stealth helped her make her way acoss the city. Then again she was also greatful for the infusion of Lazarus water in her blood. Each and every Talon, was infused with the Lazarous Pit's rejuvinating waters to allowing them to heal quicker.

Because of this they aged at a slower rate, while Gail was in her 50's, she looked to be around her late 40's and was showing visible grey streaks in her hair.

Finally she stopped at Bludhaven hospital, where Dick was. She climbed onto the ledge and scaled down towards his window.

Dick laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. He was fine but Bruce, Wally, Jason, and Roy all agreed to keep Dick in here just in case. Tim had wanted to stay with him, when Bruce told him to give Dick some space...he wished he hadn't.

He loved Tim, and he didn't want Tim to feel bad about tonight, or worse stay up all night, having nightmares where he would blame himself, and the younger Robin's imagination would take over. Then Tim would imagine everything going wrong, Dick being kidnapped or worse...he sighed...wishing he could be there for Tim.

He gasped and sat up when the window flew open, the curtains slowly flowing in the wind. He scoffed and mentally scolded himself.

'You're not eight anymore Dick, you can't go running to Bruce anymore.' he thought, as he got up to close the window. It was true, he wasn't any more...he had to be the one others depended on...not the other way around. He sighed and laid back down on the bed.

"You've grown so much." said a woman's voice.

Dick immediately sat up, his blue eyes scanned the room, when a dark figure stepped out of the shadows. She took off her mask, Dick's eyes widened...she looked like his mother.

but...his mother...she...she died...so who was she? The woman smiled, Dick's throat began to constrict and his eyes began to burn. That smile...was he dreaming?

"Hello Dick." said the woman, going over and gently placing a hand on Dick's shoulder. His blue eyes still staring into hers...the tears threatning to fall...this wasn't her.

His mother's voice was warm and welcoming...her eyes were full of love...but she looked so much like his mother...he wanted to believe it was her...but...she wasn't.

"Who are you?" he asked, she gently stroked his cheek...how long had it been since she saw those eyes? those eyes that showed such love and trust for everyone and everything.

"I am your grandmother Dick, your mother was my little girl." said Gil, Dick slowly shook his head, his mother had told him her mother was dead.

"You really think you know my own daughter better than I do? I carried your mother in my womb, I gave birth to her...I decided what was right and wrong for her. There are things she never told you, things that will...surprise you." she replied, Dick narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What kind of things?" he asked.

"Have you heard of the Court of Owls?" she asked, Dick furrowed his brow. The Court of Owls was just an old nursery rhyme meant to scare children with. They weren't really real...were they?

"I'm going to assume by your reaction you haven't. We're not just some silly urban legend used to scare children with. We're real, and once upon a time your mother was going to be the new Talon." said Gil, Dick's eyes widened. Visions of his mother flashed in his mind...the Talon was the Court's enforcer...there was no way she could do this could she?

"I suppose I should start from the beginning, the Court of Owls has existed for centuries, and for those same centuries our family has served them as Talon. Their enforcer, each Talon was granted the privilidge to take someone as their mate. So that the Talon legacy could live on, we are trained from a young age that love was weakness, and to honor the Court and give our lives for them if necessary...your mother...was...different." Dick noticed her looking out the window forlornly.

He knew she was telling the truth...why would she lie about that? and she did resemble his mother alot...

"She was never cut out for the life of an assassin...she loved your father...and she loved you. She ran away to be with the man she loved and had you." said Gail staring up at the stars outside, she turned to Dick who placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why did she tell me you died?" he asked, Gail tilted her head.

"Is that what she told you? well to be fair, would you want your son to know his grandmother was an assassin?" she asked.

Dick looked down at the ground ok, point taken. Still what was she doing here then?

"I came Dick because as the leader of the Court of Owls, I invite you to join us." she replied, Dick immediately shirked back. So thats what she was here for, just another person here to get him to join their organization. He'd learned his lesson with Deathstroke and Tarantula, when someone wanted you to join them it meant trouble.

"Why? don't you already have a Talon?" he asked.

"Yes, but I want my grandson at my side, Dick I love you...and I know your life probably hasn't been the easiest, but we can start again...we can be happy...please Dick...think about it..." she whispered before disappearing. Dick looked around for her. He wondered whether he should trust her or not...after all she was his grandmother...but she abandoned him...but...

'What should I do?'

* * *

On the roof Gail stared out at the horizon, she always had prided herself in being a great actress. But now was only a matter of time to wait. Her part was done, planting the seeds of doubt and confusion had been an easy task, especially with someone as vulnerable as Dick.

All she had to do was get Talon's little gang to break him even further by driving a wedge between him and the others...especially Batman


End file.
